Will of the King
by stingray99
Summary: Naruto. Rinnegan, Kushina alive, Kyuubi sealed in naruto's sister. Senju Alive, Uchiha Alive, slight Rurouni Kenshin/One peice crossover in certain attacks. rated T-M for later chapters.


Will of the King

Naruto, kushina lives, kyuubi sealed in naruto's sister, naruto Rinnegan, slight rurouni kenshin crossover, rated T possible M.

The nine tailed fox had just been unleashed on the village of Konoha by a masked man possessing the Sharingan, the 4th Hokage had sacrificed himself to re-seal the fox into one of his new born twins, his daughter Mito. Luckily the mother of the two twins Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze survived having the demon torn from her and was alive to look after her two children. The third Hokage sighed as he looked at the sleeping forms of the mother and her children; they had to be protected at all costs. The Third new that the council would demand that the daughter be trained to harness the beast and the son, young naruto, used to breed more Uzumaki-Namikaze clansmen. He needed support and he knew that only two people could help him in this situation, his two remaining loyal students. He signaled for two of his anbu to drop next to him. "Hokage-sama what do you need" asked the bear anbu

"I need you two to find Jiraya and Tsunade and have the two of them return to the village immediately, we must bolster our forces in this time of crises" replied the Hokage

"yes sir" with that both anbu disappeared into the night, the hokage slowly made his way from the hospital back to his tower, making sure to leave multiple anbu guards for the mother and her children. When he returned he quickly sent word for a meeting of the shinobi and civilian councils and made his way to the meeting room. After waiting for an hour the council was ready to convene. Sarutobi Hiruzen started it off by asking "Does anyone have any necessary reports before this meeting starts"

Shikaku Nara responded "Sir, we have finished our assessment of the damages it seems that over a fifth of the village has been destroyed and we lost roughly a sixth of our overall forces, if any of our enemies were to discover this we would surely be destroyed by the end of the week."

"that is most troubling news indeed, I have sent for Jiraya and Tsunade to return immediately to the village to bolster our forces and give us a sorely needed moral boost, but on to the reason I called you all together to discuss the cause of this attack and how it was dealt with." Replied the third

Danzo Shimura one of the village elders and leader of root quickly replied"what do you mean? Didn't the seal break during kushina's pregnancy? This is why we advised them against having children…"

"No the seal did not break because of the birth, the seal was forcefully ripped open by a man in an orange spiral mask, possessing the mangekyo sharingan…" replied the third

"WHAT! No one sine Madara has possessed those eyes! How could this happen" bellowed an outraged Fugaku Uchiha

"I do not know, but it is not out of the possibility that this person was in fact Madara Uchiha, no matter how unlikely we must consider the possibility." Replied Hiruzen "now, Minato fought off this masked man and re-sealed the fox into his daughter Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, she is too be treated in the same way her mother and Grand aunt were as a hero of the village and I believe it best that we keep her identity a secret for now so our enemies will not know who to target"

"You have the support of the Hyuuga Clan Hokage-sama" replied Hiashi Hyuuga, the Hyuuga clan head

"as well as the Uchiha, we respect and acknowledge the skill of Minato and will treat his daughter with the utmost respect" replied the ever stoic Fugaku

This carried on as all the major clans of Konoha pledged their support to the Hokage's decision all of them agreeing that minato's legendary skill in Fuinjutsu was trustworthy and that the girl was not a risk to them, even the civilians agreed. "If I may hiruzen, what of the boy… Minato's son, Kushina will have her hands filled raising a Jinchuriki if you give him to me I could turn him into an excellent shinobi, one his father would be proud of" asked the bandaged Warhawk Danzo.

"Danzo, it is not up to me how a mother raises her child and young naruto is Kushina's child and I doubt she would allow you within ten feet of her son." Hiruzen replied coolly. "Now there is one other piece of business I wish to discuss with you, after Tsunade and Jiraya return I will be handing over the title of Hokage to one of them as I am far too old for the responsibilities of this village, does anyone have any differing opinions on this." Surprisingly no body spoke against it and agreed giving the title to one of the Sannin was a good decision. "then this council meeting is dismissed, I expect all clan ninja to report to me tomorrow morning for assignments, we must all take missions to appear strong to our enemies. Dismissed"

One week passed and life in Konoha was quite hectic, many retired ninja were back in service to bolster the numbers on konoha's roster and the civilians were quite busy rebuilding their homes that not many noticed the return of three shinobis of konoha. Tsunade, Jiraya and Shizune entered through the main gate of Konoha and quickly made their way towards the hokage tower to meet with their old sensie sarutobi Hiruzen.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat quietly in his office working on the endless supply of paper work the village had provided him during this crises when there was a knock at his door "come in, although I'm very busy so make it quick" he snapped.

"aren't you happy to see us old man, I mean you did call for us to return" said jiraya as he entered the room first followed closely by shizune.

"Ah Jiraya, it's good to see you again, I'm sorry about Minato he did everything he could to protect the village" Sarutobi paused and looked over at tsunade only to now notice that in her arms was a small brown haired baby boy "w-what is that! Don't tell me you two had a child!"

"yes we did, and stop yelling or you will wake him and I will personally send you to the hospital for a month" replied Tsunade

"If I may ask what is his name"

"His name is Shinji, and it seems he inheritad the traditional senju clan brown hair, now Jiraya Shizune and myself will be moving into the Senju compound is there anything else you needed?"

"yes, I am far too old for this position I need one of you to take it, Tsunade I know you don't wish to be here and you despise it but yo-"

"I'll do it. It'll be easier to protect shinji If I'm in charge of the village and no one can try and take advantage of him politically." Replied tsuande.

"Well I'm glad that you're so eager then I'll give you three months to get settled and then you will take office. Jiraya how long will you be staying? I know you may wish to be here for your child but we need your spy network now more than ever."

"I know sensei and we already discussed this, I will be heading out as soon as possible but first I want to stop in on Kushina and her twins." Replied Jiraya

"ah yes they are doing quite well, kushina recovered quite quickly they are currently at the Namikaze residence, it was good seeing you two again but I must get back to the paper work, Tsunade report back to me whenever you get settled in, your dismissed"

"Yes sensei" the both replied

**Namikaze Compound a few minutes later**

"So these are your two brats huh, Naruto and Mito. How cute I guess they will be going to the academy with my son in a few years" Jiraya began laughing at the thought

"YOU HAVE A KID!" yelled Kushina "but how! Did you knock up a prostitute you dirty pervert!"

"NO! me and Tsunade had-"

"TSUNADE! What did you do drug her!" kushina began laughing at the thought of Jiraya and Tsunade raising a child "he's going to turn out to be a temperamental pervert!"

Jiraya sighed in defeat "well I just dropped by to see how you were doing, Shizune Tsunade and shinji will be living in the Senju compound and Tsuande will be taking over as the fifth in a few months, I have to go my spy network needs me, I'll drop by next time I'm in town and be sure to go and visit Tsunade sometime"

"yea we will, thanks for dropping by its been really tough since minato died" she began to whimper as tears fell down her cheeks It had hardly been a week since his passing and she had been so engrossed with her children that she never found time to mourn. Jiraya walked over to her and enwrapped her in a hug. "It's alright Kushina, he did what he had to, he saved everyone in the village, he was a hero and he would be proud of you for putting your children's safety ahead of mourning him. And remember there is a peace of him in both of them so you will never truly lose him. Now I need to get out of here those bathehouses won't peek on themselves" he was immediately punched through a wall by a very red and angry looking Kushina.

"If I catch you peeking once I will cut parts off of you that will never grow back" she threatened. Jiraya quickly scrambled out of the yard and onto the roofs of konoha as he headed towards the front gate. Kushina turned around and re-entered her house and went into the twins room and quietly said "well it's just the three of us now, but you two will be great shinobi."

End of First Chapter

- Ok so Shinji will use Mokuton

- next chapter will be time skip to acadamy

- Uchiha will not be massacred, will be lots of fighting and war later on


End file.
